<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bratty Behaviour by grungyspacepirate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486072">Bratty Behaviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grungyspacepirate/pseuds/grungyspacepirate'>grungyspacepirate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Denial, m/f/m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grungyspacepirate/pseuds/grungyspacepirate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you act like a brat,  you’re taught a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bratty Behaviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m new to writing smut slash writing in general where there’s an ending (I like setting scenes and then stopping there) so please be kind to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jaskier, please! help!” You’re begging, have been begging, pulling at the belts restraining your wrists and ankles. Jaskier grins sweetly from his spot in the doorway as he watches Geralt pleasures you.</p><p>“Not a chance, love. This is what you get when you misbehave… I assume you’ve misbehaved. What did she do Geralt??“ He’s grinning, rubbing his erection through his pants. His performance is over and he’s returned to your room looking for the two of you.</p><p>You’re stripped bare, and the Witcher’s hands are everywhere. He’s been keeping you on edge for what seems like forever, teasing and tormenting you with fingers and teeth and tongue. When Jaskier walked in you’ve been brought to the edge and no further repeatedly, and you’re now a shaking mess. </p><p>“She was flirting with the barmaid.” Geralt said from his place between your legs. “I’m reminding her of what we can do for her since she’s looking elsewhere.” Jaskier tsks, stalking over to you while stripping his clothes, before coming to a very naked rest next to you, so close to your mouth but not enough to actually get your lips on him. God do you want to get your lips on him.</p><p>It’s not that anyone minds flirting, but you were acting like a brat and brats need to learn lessons. This lesson apparently is “Don’t ignore Geralt on purpose because you want a rough fuck behind the inn.” because he’s smarter than to give you the punishment you want. Instead of stomping off outside for you to follow, to take you against the wall with a hand around your throat to keep you lightheaded and quiet, he growled in your ear to get upstairs while staring down the pretty barmaid, and left you blushing red as a beet as you ran off.</p><p>Which leaves you now completely defenceless against now two men who love to take control.<br/>
“You should know by now what happens when you taunt the wolf.” Jaskier playfully scolds you, playing with your hair. He leans down and captures a nipple between his teeth, tugging slightly and pulling your back off the bed. You’re so close, clenching around Geralt’s fingers as he sucks your clit into his mouth. So. Close. And then Geralt pulls his fingers from your dripping core, drawing wet lines on your abdomen. He’s watching you, eyes glowing. </p><p>“Are you going to behave?” When you don’t respond with more than a glare he cocks an eyebrow and slaps his hand down onto your pussy, pulling a scream from your throat. Again, and again. </p><p>Jaskier’s leg swings over you so he’s straddling your head. “Now now, we don’t want a noise complaint do we?” He lines his cock up with your mouth and shoves it to the back of your throat, effectively muffling your cries. Tension starts building again in your stomach as you struggle to breath around him, Geralt’s ministrations sharp and direct, pleasure and pain blurring into one as you get closer to coming than you have all night. </p><p>Jaskier takes what he wants from your mouth, hands holding your head. His moans fill the air as your vision blurs around the edges, gasping for breath. You feel Geralt at your opening, spreading your juices along his length before thrusting into you. Hands on your hips, he holds you steady as he pounds into you, taking what he wants from your body. They play your body like experts, knowing every trick to work you up and over. A hand slips down, calloused fingers working over your clit and you seize, coming around two cocks in a silent scream. </p><p>They are unrelenting, pounding into you chasing their own release, working your body through it’s orgasm until you’re oversensitive. Patterns stagger, and Jaskier pulls himself from your mouth, cum hot as it splashes on your face. Geralt finishes right after him, coming onto your stomach. Painting you. Marking you. </p><p>They untie your limbs and you roll on your side, each of them coming to curl around you. Tender kisses on chafed skin, soft words to come down.<br/>
“Now.. Are you going to behave next time we are out?” Geralt soothes you, running his palm over your arm, your back. He knows how far he can take things, knowing you need to be pushed but never too far.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” His chest rumbles as he hmms in response. You fall asleep, sore and sated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>